A Big Orangubang Theory!
'A Big Orangubang Theory! '''is the 25th episode of Season 13. Summary While Kwazii and Captain Jake are off searching for orangubangs, Sofia, Izzy, and Cubby get sore arms after getting carried away swinging on vines. The pirates attempt to rush back with the first-aid kit but a male orangubang keeps tossing them back into the forest. Meanwhile, Heinz Doofenshmirtz sends his Normbots to cut down the trees of the rainforest realm of the Fantasy Forest so he can find black wood to build a side table. Plot The episode begins in the Fantasy Forest where Kwazii and Captain Jake are heading off to meet Orangubangs in the Bornean tropical rainforest realm of the Fantasy Forest, but not after Sofia hands them the first-aid kit. Sofia then looks up at the trees and sees Izzy and Cubby swinging on vines to grab and eat figs, prompting Sofia to join. Not far away from the pirate pals, Heinz Doofenshmirtz is traveling in his jet. When he sets his glass down, it falls to the floor and shatters, convincing him that he needs a side table, and orders his Norm Bots to prepare to find some black wood so he can craft one. The Disney Junior Club crew feels sore after swinging on vines for too long. Sofia calls Captain Jake and Kwazii, complaining that she, Izzy, and Cubby need a specific medicine in the kit to relieve their sores. The pirate pals head back to the Gup-TD when an Orangubang grabs Captain Jake by his head. It tosses him, and then Kwazii, to an Orangubang mom and baby. Sofia calls again, demanding that they return to the Gup-TD. The pirate pals head back, but the same Orangubang grabs them by its feet and tosses them back to the same location. After Sofia calls them a third time, Kwazii decides to name the Orangubang that tossed them back Big-O. While trying to sneak back to the Gup-TD, Big-O tosses them to the exact same location, where they see the mother orangubang mash some leaves inside her mouth. She pours the liquid out and rubs it on the arms of the baby, relieving its sore arms. With this information, they grab some leaves and start heading back, but unknowingly lose the first-aid kit. Fortunately for them, Big-O allows them to pass after seeing the piles of leaves in their hands. The pirate pals arrive at the Gup-TD. Captain Jake crushes the leaves with a leaf press, and the crew rubs the liquid on their skin, eventually relieving them of their soreness. Not long after, the Disney Junior Club hear the sounds of Normbots using their saw arms to cut trees down. Sofia tosses Orangubang discs to Kwazii and Captain Jake, and they bump into Big-O, who know what's going on and offered his hands for activation. The pirate pals touch them and activate their Magical Creature Power Suits. Big-O and the pirates bash and wreck several Normbots. Doofenshmirtz, frustrated, gets out a saw, but Big-O grabs him and tosses Doofenshmirtz onto a branch in a nearby river. Afterward, the Disney Junior Club summarize what they have found out about Orangubangs, ending the episode. Powers that Kwazii uses *Super Speed *Mother Nature's Touch *Super chomping teeth Villain Motives * Heinz Doofenshmirtz: To cut down the trees of the rainforest realm of the Fantasy Forest to use black wood for a side table Characters * Fantasy Forest animals * Trivia *This episode is similar to ''A Huge Orange Problem from Wild Kratts. Transcript To see the transcript of this episode, click here Category:Season 13 Category:Episodes Category:Episodes where Kwazii uses his powers Category:Episodes with villains Category:Friendship Category:Comedy Category:Episodes featuring magical animals/creatures Category:Magic Category:Action Category:Adventure Category:Episodes focusing on Jake/Captain Jake Category:Episodes focusing on Kwazii Cat Category:Episodes focusing on Sofia Category:Episodes focusing on Heinz Doofenshmirtz Category:Wild Kratts Category:Episodes focusing on Cubby Category:Episodes focusing on Izzy Category:Complete episodes Category:Episodes based on cartoons/anime Category:Complete Season 13 episodes Category:Episodes with images Category:Jake/Captain Jake images Category:Kwazii Cat images Category:Octonauts images Category:Jake and the Neverland Pirates images Category:Season 13 images Category:Fantasy Forest Story images Category:Group images Category:Season 13 episodes based on cartoons